Memories - The 25th Annual Hunger Games SYOT
by Sootyy
Summary: The past, the present and the future. Eventually, they all fade, blur into one and become the memories that stick in our mind, never forgotten. Dwell on the past, live in the present or focus on the future, eventually, it'll all be memories... It's the First Quarter Quell and the Capitol have introduced an exciting twist. The Districts choose their tributes...


Taiga Victory walked among the shadows.

The pine trees cast gloomy silhouettes that surrounded him as he strolled. He breathed in the midnight air, savoured the cool breeze. He knew it wouldn't last.

He stared up at the chilling moon and let the light bath over him.

He remembered forgotten times, the games, the victory tour, life at home, everything afterwards. It was ever so peaceful among the pines as Taiga remembered the past and the present and the future that would come. All that was and ever will be.

Unlike many victors Taiga didn't hate the games, they were a part of life that could not be prevented. He was lucky to have survived, his skills with throwing axes had paid off. He remembered the seconds leading up to the finale and then how he had delivered the fatal blow.

He didn't need something to hold him together.

He relished the past.

* * *

Diego Aceita smiled at himself.

He saw the people look at him oddly, he saw the people make faces. He heard the names he was called and he felt them deep inside. The pain, everlasting.

Yet Diego was not damaged. He did not like the insulting comments nor the malicious words but he had long ago decided that ignorance was better.

He couldn't imagine what he did to make them hate him, nor did he try. Hatred is a strong feeling, he knows. He never did anything wrong. He played by the rules, kill or be killed and against all odds Diego Aceita managed to survive.

He smiles to himself as he watches the people on TV, he doesn't listen to them but he is ever intrigued by their crazy hair-dos. He doesn't care what other people think, ignorance is bliss.

Diego lives forever in the present.

* * *

Zara Klein stared at herself in the mirror.

She hated herself.

Everyone makes mistakes, she was always told. But that doesn't make hers any better. Sometimes it makes them worse. She had killed, betrayed, cheated and manipulated. Frankly, she didn't deserve to be alive.

She hated her life.

She had been forced into this world against her will and since then almost everything had been against her will. Forced into training was she and then after that came the games. She was forced into the victory she never wanted and forced into mentoring the cocky and boastful careers.

But there was one thing holding her together.

The future.

* * *

 **Hello!**

 **Short, I know and probably pretty bad. I just wanted to get this story out there and see what it's response was before I updated with a better and more explanatory prologue.**

 **So these were three of the victors prior to this year's games. Taiga Victory of the 22nd, Diego Aceita of the 3rd and Zara Klein of the 19th. All of them live in a different world: The past, the present and the future and are very different people. They're our main cast and over the period of this story, they'll all grow very close.**

 **I didn't mention it but this an SYOT for the 25th Hunger Games: The First ever Quarter Quell. The twist for this game was that the tributes were voted in by their Districts so I think it is a very fitting year to write as an SYOT.**

 **The form is on my profile.**

 **There are a few rules:**

 **1\. This is not a first come first serve SYOT, I'd like the best possible tributes for this story as I'm going to put a lot of effort into carrying this year's game to completion.**

 **2\. As Consequence of that, there shall be no reservations.**

 **3\. There is no deadline, I'll start the story when I like the tributes that I've received for each District so it will be better if you send them as soon as you possibly can.**

 **4\. Please don't send your tribute via review unless you are a guest, thanks.**

 **5\. Obviously, I don't want any perfect characters. This is the Quarter Quell every tribute would have had to have done something wrong or something that ended with them being placed in the 25th Hunger Games. Also, do not copy other tribute, please be as original as possible! I cannot stress this enough!**

 **6\. You must use my form, it has the thing I need to know about your tributes. Also, please fill in everything and leave gaps between each section.**

 **7\. You can submit as many tributes as you like, however, depending on the amount of submissions I recieve all of them may not be accepted.**

 **Thanks Guys!**


End file.
